Hitori Motte Otaku
by yoongie
Summary: Sharing a cabin with Uchiha Sasuke wasn't going to help me ignore his existence. It also didn't help the fact that I wanted to bang the living daylights out of him. NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno SasuSaku. ((First 2 chapters are terrible because I wrote them a few years ago.))
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to re-do this story now that I'm much older. It was terrible when I read it a year ago and made me cringe. Thank you all!

Summary: Why does he have this affect on me? How could I fall for a cold, heartless, jackass like Uchiha Sasuke? Someone help me. He's looking at me now. Oh lord, must resist kissing him. SasuSaku

SAKURA POV

I sat at my desk, tapping my pencil against the surface.

In South Korea, school is a huge deal. Although,

I stared at the obscene drawings on the desks, such as penises and racial slurs. Such a great school. Just kidding, it makes me want to kill myself. I waited for class to be over, as did the others. Who wants to pay attention? Nerds, yeah, nerds.

"Haruno! Please enlighten us with the answer to this problem?" Mrs. Yoon yelled.

"Ummm…Uhhh" I stumbled on my words.

"WRONG!" She yelled in my face.

"I didn't even get to answer!" I yelled.

She just ignored me and continued on with class. I shook my fist at her angrily as she turned around and growled. Mrs. Yoon was my number one enemy of the staff at this school.

I slumped in my chair as she kept babbling. My gaze drifted onto Kentucky Fried Chicken Butt. HAHAHAHA I JUST MADE THAT UP! Okay, back to narrating…

Anyway, I was staring at a bug on his head…Okay maybe there wasn't a bug on his head but I kept staring at him like the idiot I am!

KFCB turned around and smirked at me.

I glared in return, "Excuse me bitch."

"Haruno!" Mrs. Yoon threw a piece of chalk at my head, as everyone giggled. I glared at her and mouthed to Sasuke, "You fucking bastard."

His smirk grew wider as my glare deepened.

I saw Ino staring confusedly between us. She mouthed, "What?"

"Nothing" I mouthed back.

"Is there something going on that I need to know about?" Mrs. Yoon apparently saw our silent conversation. What a shame, she should be teaching math.

"No! We-I was just explaining a sequence to Ino over here." I lied with a fake, wide grin. I could fell sweat travel down the side of my head.

Across the room I saw KFCB smirk _again_!

His real name is Sasuke but let's not give him the honor of an actual name, that fucker.

KFCB raised his hand and I looked away...Who knows what he could be up to.

"Teacher, pinky is chewing gum." Sasuke lied and I gaped.

"I AM NOT!" I yelled.

"Haruno! I have had enough of you today! Principal's office, now!" Mrs. Yoon yelled. "But what about uh…homework?" I asked nervously. She didn't answer.

I collected my things, as my eyes never left Sasuke's. "WOW BITCH." I yelled at Sasuke as I left the room. I heard Mrs. Yoon shout, "DOUBLE DETENTION!"

What a jerk. What an arrogant, stupid, idiotic jackass. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LIED TO GET ME IN TROUBLE AND THE STUPID ANIMAL I CALL A TEACHER BOUGHT IT!

**Ya know, maybe he likes you. Guys tease girls for that reason sometimes.**

_HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah right! That's relevant in kindergarten, not high school._

_**sigh**_** I'm your conscience, listen to me.**

_It's kind of creepy when people have a little voice inside their head telling them to do things._

**NOT LIKE THAT!**

_I'm done with you, I have to get back to narrating!_

**POOF**

I dreaded every minute of the Principal's office. But it had to be better than class, right? At least I could get some peace and quiet.

I drooled as I slumped in my chair and slept, and the principal would occasionally wake me up by hitting my head with a ruler. Teenager abuse, I tell you!

I thanked God when I heard the bell ring. I quickly collected my things and said, "Deuces~" jokingly to the principal who scowled at me in return.

As I walked down the hallway in a hurry, a jingling hand pulled my wrist towards a locker. I immediately recognized Ino's Juicy Couture bracelet.

I sighed, "I quit. I'm gonna be a stripper."

"Oh hush. We have to take that jerk down." Ino said.

"Don't worry; I already have a plan." I spoke confidently.

"I didn't tell you yet but Sasuke's plotting against you again." Ino yelled.

"It looks like he is still keeping up our prank war." I said and opened my locker.

"You should have never started that!" Ino replied.

"But I did." I teased and stuck my tongue out.

A few guys walked by and whistled at us.

"You're all stupid and ugly!" I yelled. Ino started chuckling up against the locker.

I groaned. I was wearing a denim skirt with a light green belt, and a worn (purposely) hot pink short sleeve shirt that had the logo Chanel. I had white ankle boots that made my legs look tan. My hair was bubble gum pink, as usual, and reached my shoulders.

Ino was wearing her light green velour Juicy tracksuit. She wore black flip-flops and her toes were painted light green. Her hair was very long and in a high ponytail.

"What happened?" Tenten asked, creeped out by Ino's random laughter. Tenten was wearing a white V neck sweater and a black skirt. She had high black boots, and it gave her a stylish look. Her hair was a medium length, and worn in a simple bun on her head.

"Oh, nothing." Ino replied and giggled. Hinata walked over looking red as a tomato. Hinata was rescued by the three of us; she used to get bullied and pushed around. But she still has the nickname Tomato girl.

"Hina-chan, Naruto was around, wasn't he?" I asked suspiciously.

Hinata nodded shyly and looked away. "H-He...groped my ass." Hinata mumbled loud enough for all of us to hear.

Fire appeared in Tenten's eyes and Ino and I just laughed.

"WHAT? That pervert! He better learn to sleep with his eyes open!" Tenten yelled with her fists clenched.

"Tenten-chan! P-please don't h-hurt him!" Hinata stuttered and slightly crossed her legs. She wore a light blue sweater, white shorts and black and blue sneakers. She had long, dark blue hair past her shoulders.

The four of us were nicknamed the Hottie Four. But one problem...There was another one. The Hot Four are the guys. Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, and Uzumaki Naruto.

Tenten gave out a sigh and lowered her fist. "Let's go. We all have art class together!" I said cheerfully and the group walked along with me.

As they walked, they got reactions from boys, and girls, nothing from the norm. The girls often shot them envious glares, and the guys just drooled and stood there like idiots.

All guys loved these girls but the Hot Four. They were players. Major players. No one believed they could possibly fall in love, only maybe for lust. They have torn practically _all_ of the girls' hearts in the whole school.

All but the four of us. We stayed virgins, even with all the guys lusting for us. We all despise the Hot Four. Hinata, well, she is the only one who has started to like one of them. Which is Uzumaki Naruto. Anyway, we are hottest, fiercest, most popular, and Konoha's most wanted group!

We continued on our way to art class, but unfortunately came across the Hot Four. "Move." Sasuke sneered and pushed Tenten and I out of his way. That little fuck face.

He kept looking forward, and never looked at us. "Excuse me fucker!" I yelled, as Tenten growled lowly.

Sasuke still paced forward, and his friends followed. Naruto winked at Hinata, who blushed and turned away immediately.

"Jackass!" Ino yelled down the hall.

"Ugh. Just ignore those freaks." Tenten said as they entered art class.

Sakura sat at her desk writing ferociously in her diary.

Today that stupid idiot KFCB was having a major mood swing!

In homeroom he was smirking at me, and then he told me to

"move" like a the big egotistic asshole he is! My mom keeps buying me these stupid diaries because she thinks I have ANGER ISSUES, which is NOT EVEN FREAKING TRUE. This isn't helping, either! I don't neeeeed this I can't even

Sakura stopped abruptly. 'I could go on, and on, but I'm in need of a shower!' Sakura thought, hummed and closed up her diary. 'I wonder what Sasuke is planning...'

She pushed in her chair, and got out clothes for after her shower.

Tenten was on her daily jog, until she came across one of hot four. She groaned and kept jogging, but he pulled her aside.

"What do you want?" Tenten asked bitterly. Neji smirked.

He leaned in as if to kiss her, but instead whispered, "Try not to get yourself into too much trouble." Neji's hot breath against her ear made her feel paralyzed. Her eyes still wide open, she immediately closed them and backed away.

"Back off H-Hyuuga." Tenten sneered trying to keep calm and prevent a blush.

"A little nervous are we?" Neji asked and chuckled, "You know you want me."

"Are you kidding? You look like a flaming homosexual! No chance in hell!" Tenten yelled.

Neji smirked again and eventually walked away casually. Tenten gave out a sigh of relief. 'Finally. I thought I was going crazy there.'

Neji pulled out a walkie talkie. "Victim two down."

Sakura was still in her towel, and she started to lip sync like an idiot to "Toxic" by Britney Spears in front of her mirror.

DOWNSTAIRS

DING DONG

"Someone's at the door, can you get it honey?" Sakura's mom asked her husband.

Her husband got up to answer the door, to see KFCB A.K.A Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"Sakura forgot her hat at school." Sasuke said.

"Thank you, young man. You should go give it to her. She's upstairs in her room. It says Sakura on her door, so you'll see it when you get there." The man replied.

UPSTAIRS

The girl was still her in towel, brushing out her pink locks.

Little did she know, Sasuke found her room, and stood there while she was dancing...in an extremely embarrassing way this time.

"Damn." Sasuke said as he watched her. Sakura froze and turned around in surprise.

"Ahhh-" Sakura let out a muffled scream as Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand. "Shhh..." Sasuke whispered seductively, "I just came to give you your hat, babe."

Sakura glared. "I DON'T EVEN HAVE A DAMN HAT!"

"Well I guess I just wanted an excuse to see you then." Sasuke whispered in her ear again.

"Do you mind getting off me?" Sakura asked and furrowed her brows.

"Oh, don't worry. I shut the door already." Sasuke said.

"Why you-" Sasuke kissed Sakura before she could finish. Sasuke licked her bottom lip for entrance, but...She bit his lip...hard.

"OW!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura slapped him on the cheek also as he groaned.

"GET OUT! STUPID ASSHAT!" Sakura yelled and started throwing various items at the Uchiha.

Sasuke ran out of the room quickly and rushed down the stairs.

Sakura's eyes widened as she just realized what exactly happened. 'How could I let him do that!'

Sakura groaned and wiped herself off. 'Even if we were in a relationship, and even gotten married, he would never be capable of love. He would only like me because of my looks. That's why he kissed me! Fuck him then! Have his head placed in Paula Deen's vagina for eternity!'

"Your lip is bleeding,." Sakura's father stated, giving Sasuke a genuinely worried look. Sasuke paused and said, "My lip was already like this, it just split open again."

"Okay, well, good night." The man replied as the onyx eyed hottie left the house.

He also pulled out a walkie talkie just like Neji, "Victim one, not even close to down."

Hinata was shopping in Victoria's Secret, with her friend Ino.

"Hinata, that's HOT!" Ino squealed, "Maybe you should show Naruto-" Hinata covered her mouth and playfully glared.

"I don't think so." Hinata said and laughed with Ino in the dressing room.

"Anyway, tell me how this one looks." Ino said trying on more lingerie.

Knock-knock

"Someone's in here!" Ino bitched. Ino let out a muffled scream as two bodies slipped under the door. Hinata's hand was on her mouth, "We have to deal with these two calmly." Hinata muttered trying to hold back her scream.

Naruto and Shikamaru popped up. "Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered.

Naruto sighed. "GET OUT OF OUR DRESSING ROOM DOUCHE BAGS!" Ino yelled. People around the store looked terrified.

The next day, the Konoha High Dance Team had a performance during half-time during the football game.

The Hottie Four were part of this team, which made them even more popular. No one could make the team except for the four of them, and the strict coach was satisfied with them and only them.

They planned to do the dance to the song 'Oh!' by Girls' Generation. (.com/watch?v=cX6W32aLsAs&feature=related)

They were dressed in the same uniforms as the video above, looking as perfect as ever. They walked onto the field, as the lights grew brighter and focused on the Hottie Four. The music began to play and the crowd was screaming as if they were celebrities.

_jeone aldeon naega anya brand new sound_

_saero wojin nawa hamgge one more round_

_Dance dance dance till we run this town_

_oppa oppa I'll be I'll be down down down down_

_Hey oppa na jom bwa nareul jom barabwa_

_cheomiya ireon nae maltu Ha_

_morido hago hwajangdo haetneunde_

_wae nuhman nuhman moreuni_

_dugeun dugeun gaseumi ddeollyeo wayo_

_jakgu jakgu sangsangman haneun geolyo_

_eoddeohke hana kotdae nopdeon naega_

_malhago shipeo_

_oh oh oh oh oppareul saranghae_

_ah ah ah ah manhi manhi hae_

_sujeubeuni jebal utji mayo_

_jinshimini nollijido marayo_

_ddo babogateun mal bbunya_

_jeone aldeon naega anya brand new sound_

_saerowojin nawa hamgge one more round_

_Dance dance dance till we run this town_

_oppa oppa I'll be I'll be down down down down_

_oppa jamgganman jamgganman deureobwa_

_jakgu ddan yegineun malgo_

_dongsaengeuroman saenggakhaji mara_

_il nyeon dwimyeon huhwe halgeol_

_mollamolla nae mameul jeonhyeo molla_

_nunchi obge jangnanman chineungeolyo_

_eoddeohke hana i cheorobneun sarama_

_deureobwa jeongmal_

_Oh oh oh oh oppareul saranghae_

_Ah ah ah ah manhi manhi hae_

_sujeubeuni jebal utji mayo_

_jinshimini nollijido marayo_

_ddo keureomyeon na uljido molla_

_jeone aldeon naega anya brand new sound_

_meonga dareun oneul maneun ddeugeoeun mam_

_Down down mirujima hwamanna_

_oppa oppa idaroneun no no no no_

_Tell me boy boy love it it it it it it it ah!_

_Oh oh oh oh oppareul saranghae_

_ah ah ah ah manhi manhi hae_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oppareul saranghae_

_ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah manhi manhi hae_

_ddo babogateun malbbunya_

_oh oh oh oh_

_ah ah ah ah_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oppareul saranghae_

_ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah manhi manhi hae_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oppareul saranghae_

_ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah manhi manhi_

_oh~_

They finished their routine breathing heavily. The crowd gave a huge applaud with disturbing wolf whistles.

"GO PINKY!" Sasuke yelled from the sidelines in a fake fanboy voice. He was in his football uniform with his snickering friends.

'Oh, he is so dead.' Sakura thought and growled. "SHUT UP KFCB!"

'KFCB?' Sasuke asked himself, with a raised eyebrow.

LOCKER ROOM

"I cannot believe this! How could we let pineapple boy and dobe boy get away!" Ino whined.

Flashback

"_GET OUT OF OUR DRESSING ROOM DOUCHE BAGS!" Ino yelled._

_"Ahhh!" Naruto screamed and backed into the door...which broke._

_"Aieeeeeeeeeee!" Hinata screamed as they were exposed._

_"You idiot!" Shikamaru yelled at his friend._

_"Run...NOW!" Ino yelled in a deadly tone. She pulled her clothes on in a rapid pace as the two teenage boys ran out of the store._

_"I-Ino-chan I d-don't think-" Hinata got cut off by Ino scurrying out of the store._

End Flashback

"Heh...I wish I was there. Kodak moment much?" Tenten said.

"You really don't." Hinata whispered and got a glare from Ino.

Ino crossed her arms and pouted. Sakura laughed.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?" Ino yelled.

"Oh, nothing." Sakura replied slyly. Ino stomped out of the room.

"That was funny when Sasuke cheered for you, _Pinky_." Tenten said between laughs.

"That was NOT funny. He is SO dead! That's the childhood nickname that always comes back to haunt me." Sakura yelled.

"I think it was cute!" Hinata said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"How is that cute in any way possible?" Sakura asked.

"W-Well...you could just sense it…" Hinata stuttered.

"Not even." Sakura said with a laugh.

"Sasuke was looking EXTREMELY PERFECT!" Ino squealed from the other room.

"So you like Uchiha." Sakura said suspiciously.

"Ano...I...Well...OKAY I ADMIT IT. I LIKE SASUKE UCHIHA!" Ino screamed.

All of their eyes widened at Ino's outburst.

"Change of plan." Neji spoke.

"We almost got killed by Ino and all you can say is "change of plan!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up. I was the only one successful. Now, Sasuke is our key this time. We know Ino likes Sasuke, and Sakura is starting to. Once Ino admits it, Sakura will realize she actually likes him. And Ino will want someone to vent to after a fight, and _that's _when Shikamaru has to jump in quickly." Neji looked at his friends who nodded. They were in the game room of the school. All it had was a pool table though, it was just ignored.

"But what about Tenten and Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"YEAH!" Naruto added. "Idiot..." Sasuke muttered.

Neji sighed and looked at Shikamaru for help.

"We're gonna have Naruto act like he's love struck with Tenten so Hinata starts to get jealous, and Tenten notices and flips a shit." Shikamaru said dryly.

"Ha, we're gonna take those bitches down." Sasuke said with a smirk, as they all exited the room.

SAKURA POV

I stared at the ceiling of my room.

How could _she_ like _him_?

Give me a break. He's disgusting. Well, maybe not physically but he completely SUCKS so it makes him unattractive.

Argh! But I know I am attracted to him. I can't help it. I just feel so…_bothered._

What if they go out? I seriously need a slap in the face. I need to get over myself and forget all of this. I need to forget that bastard. Hoes before bros, as the wise ones say. (Insert sarcasm cough cough)

INO POV

I sat in the chair of my room, with my ragdoll cat in my lap, thinking about my outburst today.

They treated me differently after that...All of them. Especially Sakura. But what Sakura doesn't know is that I have always liked him, and my heart gets even more broken everyday because of his flirting with her.

I can't let this ruin our friendship. Not over a boy. Not this one.

HINATA POV

I let Naruto walk me home, along with Tenten. It surprised me that he would even want to talk to me, I mean, they all seemed like they hated the four of us like we hated them. My heart skipped a beat when he offered to bring me home, and I live right where Tenten does so she came along, too. (Thank God.)

Tenten was holding her jacket on her arm, because it was cold this morning and now it was hot. Between that and her bags, it made it difficult to walk home and _not _drop something.

"Tenten, you dropped your jacket." Naruto pointed out.

"Oh! Thanks." Tenten said and turned around, but he picked it up for her and smiled flirtatiously.

"Here, beautiful." Naruto spoke with a dashing smile.

"U-Um okay?" Tenten muttered, weirded out. My eyes widened as I suddenly could not breathe.

She turned around quickly, but Naruto grabbed her around the waist.

"Listen, Naruto I'm not-" Tenten started to tell him off but I ran away...crying my eyes out. I didn't have a care in the world anymore. I quit this game we call love.

"Why did you do that?" Tenten screamed.

"I-I'm sorry but Neji-"

"Don't even bring that jerk into this! If this is another one of your pranks then this is going way too fucking far! We're never going to like you jackasses so just leave us the hell alone before I fucking kill you all!" Tenten screamed and ran away leaving a dumbstruck Naruto behind.

NORMAL POV

"I have another idea." Neji said to his lunch group of four. It was the day after the incident, and the boys were discouraged.

Sakura sat with her legs crossed underneath the lunch table. Tenten was looking down at her plate and Hinata was sitting furthest away from her. Ino was staring at Sasuke, and I was hiding my look of jealousy.

Everyone was depressed. Hinata and Tenten didn't talk to each other, and not to us either. Ino was more distant from me now, and I was the same. Nothing was right!

"Oi, hey bitches!" Temari yelled in happiness and embraced me.

"Hey Temi-chan! I can't believe you go here now!" I squealed and hugged her back. Ino gagged as Tenten glared. Hinata was looking away sadly.

"C'mon Saku! I want you to meet my friends!" Temari beamed as we jumped up and down together. I nodded and gave a peace-out sign to my friends. Temari and I walked through the cafeteria getting the usual stares.

"Do you guys wanna talk or…?" Ino asked.

"Why...?" Tenten mumbled in a sad tone.

"Nevermind." Ino said and stared down at her lap. Tenten scoffed and got up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked with concern in her voice and she got up from her seat also.

"So I guess everyone prefers Tenten over me." Hinata said and got up to leave.

"Hinata, don't even start." Tenten warned. Hinata glared.

She walked up to Tenten and face was inches away from hers.

"Don't ever talk to me again." Hinata whispered with tears streaming down her face, and ran out of the cafeteria. Many people stared and Naruto looked heartbroken with sad eyes.

"This was a bad idea!" Naruto yelled.

"Whatever. They'll make up soon. They're stupid girls, after all." Neji said.

"It's not that easy! What if they did that to us? How the hell would you feel Neji!" Naruto asked angrily.

"Not jealous. Tenten is hideous." Neji barked.

Tenten POV

I heard that...I and I heard that well. Why do I even get my hopes up? Why can't I just let go!

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I threw my tray onto the table and ran out of the room like Hinata did.

Normal POV

"Now Buns is gone." Sasuke said.

"She heard you, Neji." Shikamaru said blandly. Naruto growled at Neji.

"Why did you say that, Neji! When it was just a lie! We all know you don't think that!" Naruto screamed getting even angrier.

"Calm down, dobe." Sasuke said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Naruto yelled. Neji sat through their arguing and stared down at the table in guilt.

Words rang through his head...

_Why did you do that, Neji! When it was just a lie!_

Over, and over...

Neji finally walked out of the cafeteria like the others.

"I told you he's gay." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto started laughing crazily. He was extremely bipolar. Shikamaru groaned and glared at Sasuke for making Naruto laugh.

"Saku, this is Emmy." Temari introduced Sakura to her smiling friend Emmy. Emmy had long black hair down her waist and grey eyes.

"Hey." Sakura said and shook her hand. Emmy nodded in response.

"This is Trisha, and Priscilla." Temari said as Sakura shook their hands. Priscilla had blonde layered hair that went down to her shoulders and dark green eyes. Trisha was the brunette of the group, and her hair was worn in a low ponytail. She had light blue eyes like Ino's. All three of these girls were attractive.

"So, Sakura, do you have a boyfriend?" Trisha asked crossing her legs.

"No, because I have friend problems right now. Lots of drama." Sakura replied.

"Like, nightmare problems?" Emmy asked. Priscilla wrapped one strand of hair around her finger and started playing with it.

"Nah. My nightmare is fried foods." Sakura said with a shiver.

The group laughed. "I'm so glad we go to the same school! We could all hang." Emmy said as Trisha, Priscilla, Temari, and Sakura nodded.

DING DONG

"That's the first bell! Gotta go. Nice meeting you girls!" Sakura yelled and ran down the stairs of the building.

'I wonder how Ino Tenten and Hinata are.'

Sakura walked down the hallway and spotted Ino alone by her locker.

"Hey Ino. Sorry about being gone for so long, I-"

Ino ignored her, and walked away saucily.

"Ino, don't bitch at me, I only talked to them for two minutes." Sakura said while running after her.

Ino turned around abruptly, and with a look of hatred.

"Shut the hell up Sakura! You now exactly what I'm talking about! Everyone is upset because of you!" Ino yelled and ran down the hall, and into the bathroom.

Sakura stood there...As people passed by, in complete shock.

"I can't believe her!" Ino yelled between tears and sat down in a stall.

Flashback

_"Hey Ino." Shikamaru said which stopped her tracks._

_"Hey Shikamaru. Whats up?" Ino beamed._

_"I need to tell you something, about Sakura." Shikamaru whispered and pulled her to the side. What about Sakura?_

_"Um...Okay." Ino mumbled._

_"She's fucking with Sasuke. I saw her and Sasuke leave the cafeteria at similar times, and Temari had already left." Shikamaru whispered. My eyes shook._

_"A-are you serious…" Ino whispered._

_"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Shikamaru asked._

_"She wouldn't do that...She couldn't...We're best friends!" Ino yelled._

_Shikamaru just shrugged in response, and walked away._

End of flashback

SAKURA POV

I was in the band room of my house, alone.

I guess you're wondering how the rest of my day at school went.

All of my friends hated on me, Temari and her friends were gone the rest of the day! Sasuke flirted with Ino, Tenten and Hinata are all alone just like me! I can't help but wonder if this is all a hoax...wait.

The four of us are separated because of these four guys, and I had completely forgotten about the prank war. Could this be a cruel prank? Did the guys think this was amusing or comical?

They tricked each one of my friends into hating eachother! But why? Just to continue a stupid prank war! I NEED COLD, MERCILESS REVENGE!

Now I must start planning...and I have to bring my friends and I back together. Then we can develop a MASTER PLAN~

I dialed Hinata's number first. She was the one to most likely not hang up on me!

"H-Hello?" Hinata .

"It's me, Sakura." I said. I knew Hinata was still a little wary. "Please don't hang up! I know who's breaking us all apart! And I know that we can fix this!"

"Alright..." Hinata mumbled.

"The ugly four did it. I can't believe I didn't realize it was another one of their pranks! We have to get our revenge!" I yelled.

"A-Are you s-sure?" Hinata asked.

"Almost positive." I replied.

"You mean to s-say that Naruto-kun doesn't really like Tenten?" Hinata asked. I noticed that she didn't add -chan to Tenten's name.

"Yep. You girls fought for no reason. I don't know why the hell Ino is mad at me, though." I said, opening my big mouth. I hope Hinata doesn't think I'm self-centered...

"Shikamaru told h-her that you w-were...well...!" Hinata blurted it all out.

"..." Any moment now...

"Sakura-chan? Are y-you there?"

"...DAMN THAT MOTHER FUCKING PINEAPPLE HEADED FREAK! I'LL RIP HIM TO PIECES, PUT HIM ON A COOKIE SHEET, AND THROW HIS ORGANS INTO AN INCINERATOR!" I screamed.

"S-S-Sakura-chan please don't yell! My father might hear you!" Hinata said in a hushed voice.

I was breathing heavily into the phone.

"WHATever! We need to make a plan, now! I'll call Tenten, and you call Ino since she doesn't completely hate your guts!" I yelled.

"H-Hai..." Hinata mumbled and hung up. Psh. We will get our revenge...and it will be good! Muahahahahahaha!

I dialed up Tenten's number furiously, still thinking about KFPB. Wait...Kentucky Fried Pineapple Butt does not make sense. What about...Pine Tree Boy! No...Pee Pine Boy! YES, PERFECT!

"Sakura, call me when you're done being a slut." Tenten hissed through the phone and hung up. I gaped and dropped my phone.

"OH NO SHE DIDN'T!" I screamed.

I dialed her number once again, and Tenten picked up again.

"Look, Sakura, I'm done with you." Tenten sneered.

"Tenten, please listen! Everything the hot four did ended up working! It was their plan to tear us all apart! Everything anything they told you was a lie! Hinata's calling to tell Ino. Please, we have to get _revenge_!" I pleaded.

Tenten sighed. "You're pretty convincing. Sorry for calling you a slut, Saku." I let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"It's okay, I would have done the same." I joked. We laughed with each other, and finally we all made up.

Hinata talked to Ino, and we scheduled a meeting to plan our revenge.

.

"I'm so so so so so so sorry Sakura!" Ino yelled and embraced me. I smiled.

"It's okay, Ino. Let's do this!" I yelled pulling away punching a fist in the air.

Hyuuga Hinata, Mirazaki Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, and Sakura Haruno are ready.

Normal POV

The four girls walked through the hallway with a smug smile, which meant that they were up to no good. (Especially for Hinata.)

"Orange is SO out, especially if you have ugly blue eyes to go with it." Hinata sneered. They all high fived Hinata.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke really resembles his mother...I guess it's better inside than out!" Ino laughed.

"I personally think all the ugly, feminine guys have long hair, I can't help but think of one right now." Tenten hissed.

The guys stood there in shock.

"You bitches know." Sasuke said. Naruto and Neji looked away in silence. They were hurt the most of all. So much guilt was running through their body. Shikamaru was similar to Sasuke, unaffected by the situation...Or was he?

Oh, we know all right! That little bastard is finally using his brain. Tch.

"Don't worry, losers. We're not going to do anything abover than above extreme." Ino said. Abover! Oh great! Now we're the losers! Sasuke raised and eyebrow.

"Nice comeback." Sasuke spat and walked away with his friends.

"Ino! I'm gonna kill you for ruining the tension!" I yelled and chased her down the hall.

"SILENCE!" A stupid teacher yelled. She started lecturing us about who knows what!

"Remember, silence in the halls!" The teacher yelled. If she wanted silence, then why doesn't she stop yappin' all the time?

"Yes." We all groaned.

"C'mon you idiots! Gym is starting!" Ino yelled and yanked on Sakura's sleeve.

"Ino! You're the idiot!" Sakura yelled. Hinata giggled and Tenten laughed. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, girls, the guys have their shirts off! Even Naruto, Hinata!" Ino whispered loudly with her eyebrows going up and down.

"I-Ino-chan!" Hinata yelled. Tenten dragged the three into the gym, and they went straight to the lockeroom.

The girls walked out of the dressing room and all eyes were on them, as usual. The fangirls were glaring with jealousy, and most of the guys were drooling uncontrollably. The hot four eyed the girls.

"Whats wrong with them?" Tenten asked looking over at the boys. She saw Neji's eyes towards her butt and smirked. 'Pervert.'

"Ya see, that's why these dumbos will be easy. Watch and learn!" Ino said and strutted towards Shikamaru.

She got up close and put her breasts on both sides of his arms. Her hot breath tingling in his ear, "Hey Shika-kuuun. I think you should help me get an extra pair, mine are all wet…"

Ino pulled out a pair (the fruit) out her book bag and walked away, which left Shikamaru gawking like his friends.

"Ino, that was really cheesy." Sakura said.

"B-But I saw his _place_ get bigger..." Hinata mumbled which caused them to laugh.

"You should be looking at Naruto's, Hinata." Tenten said between a giggle. Hinata turned a deep crimson red and looked away.

"Yeah, well Shikamaru's is wayyy bigger." Ino whispered.

"And how do you know that?" Tenten asked.

"Because, we had a little accident a few years back. What happened was, Shikamaru was at the beach, and I just happened to be there too. There was this stupid surfboard on the ground and I just had to trip on it! I fell into a stupid girl who pushed me into the barely supported wall of the guy's changing room. Shikamaru and I didn't look at each other for weeks. But I didn't care much, Sasuke-kun is my goal!" Ino said.

"Ino, you got assigned Shikamaru and thats that!" Sakura whisper-yelled, but not loud enough for the guys to hear. Ino glared. Tenten and Hinata looked on nervously between the two.

"We can trade, Sakura...unless you're not willing to?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"We can trade, Sakura...unless you're not willing to?" Ino said between her teeth. Sakura glared back.

"U-Uh girls gym is starting!" Tenten yelled butting in quickly and pulling Ino with her.

"Yeah we better g-get i-in the circle!" Hinata yelled pulling Sakura with her. Sakura and Ino growled at each other, and sat down with the rest of the group.

"Today, Gai is out sick. Although he says he is not, we know he just says that. Anyway, I will start you all off simply. A DODGEBALL TOURNAMENT!" Said a sub-gym teacher.

Cheering was heard all out the gym, and groans had come from most of the girls…All but the hottie four. Can I get a seven-letter word for payback time?

"Team 1: Sakura H., Karin O., Naruto U., Sasuke U." The man shouted. Sakura groaned and her legs began to wobble. KARIN! KFCB! BAKA! Sakura zoned out when he called the rest. "I'll be back in 5 minutes to start the game." He said and left.

SAKURA POV

"Two fangirls, perfect." Sasuke spat sarcastically. Karin giggled and winked at him.

Click.

"Bitch-I mean Karin you dropped your lip gloss." I said with a fake smile, and tilted my head. They both looked at me with question.

"Hmm." Karin muttered rudely and picked it up in front of Sasuke to show her cleavage.

She returned a seductive smile to the guy, and purposely lost her balance and fell onto Sasuke's chest.

"Oi, Teme whats-" Naruto stopped and I covered his mouth.

"Shh, don't interrupt the lovebirds." I scoffed, as Sasuke glared at me and pushed Karin off.

Hm...

I looked up at Naruto, who was completely clueless as to what was going on.

I can't flirt with him...Hinata still likes him. Ooh! I know, SAI! He's coming!

I removed my hand from Naruto's mouth and smiled at Sai. I giggled as he smiled back.

"Hey Sai!" I licked my lips, "How have you been lately?" I asked with a seductive smile. In the corner of my eye, I could see Sasuke staring at us, and ignoring Karin.

"Hey Cherry. I've been feeling a little sick. But now I feel better." Sai said. I leaned against him.

"Do you have plans Saturday?" I asked, twirling my hair and looking up at him innocently. Flirting made me sick to my stomach. I was terrible at it.

I looked at Sasuke again, quickly, to see that he was whispering to Naruto and that Karin was gone.

"I glad I don't." Sai replied, his hands trailing down my stomach. I tried my hardest not to squirm and run away.

I smiled. "How about we just stay at my house?" I asked in a seductive tone. Ew. Ew. Ew.

"Well-"

"Pinky, Ino wants to talk to you." Sasuke interrupted with a twitch in his left eye. I glared.

"Tell her that I'm busy." I said, triumphant on the inside.

"Now." Sasuke said and returned the glare. Sai looked between us with a confused look. He nodded.

"I get it. I'm off, and Sakura, try not to use people." Sai said and walked away. I gaped and Sasuke smirked.

"I-I was not!" I yelled.

"Oh really? If not, can I come to your house?" Sasuke asked sarcastically with a hand on his heart.

"Ugh." I groaned and walked towards Ino, "What did you need?" I asked.

Ino made a little "huh?"

"Sasuke said you needed to talk to me or something." I said. Was she playing dumb, or what?

"No. I never even talked to Sasuke this Gym class." Ino said. Wait…does this mean Sasuke was actually jealous?

"Woah." I blurted out in a spacey tone and walked back over to my team.

"Oh, wait, Sakura!" Ino yelled, and I ran back over. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Tell that bitch Karin to stay away from Sasuke-kun!" Ino whispered rather loudly.

"…Will do." That's all that would come out of my mouth. It angered me that Ino pretty much only liked Sasuke because of his looks. That's how you could compare Karin and Ino.

"Kay!" Ino yelled happily and I walked to my team.

"Alright, Let's begin!" The sub-gym teacher said with a cart full of red dodge balls.

I looked at the teams. Ino, Pee Pine Boy, Chouji, and some random chick were on the second team.

Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and an evil Shikamaru fangirl were on the third.

Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Sai were on the fourth.

I had a feeling this game wouldn't go so well.

The first teams up were mine, and Ino's.

The sub blew his whistle and tossed the balls to random people.

Ino gave me a playful smile and threw her ball at me. I caught the ball, and now...BYE BYE INO!

Ino pouted and sat down. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pee Pine Boy is my next victim!

Boop!

"Pinky, ya out!" The sub bickered.

I stood frozen as a ball hit me in the side. THE RANDOM CHICK HIT ME! I glared at her as she smirked and batted her eyes at Sasuke. Great. Just great.

I spaced out and waited for someone to get me back in.

Boop!

"Betsy, ya out!" The sub yelled. I looked up with hope. Maybe Naruto got Betsy out for me! But I was wrong...It was Sasuke-kun! I-I mean Sasuke! SASUKE I TELL YA!

He held his hand out to me and I took it cautiously. "You're welcome, pinky." Sasuke said with a smirk. I looked away with a blush.

"S-Shut up." I walked back onto the game floor and targeted Pee Pine Boy again.

Boop!

Pee Pine Boy got out...BY SASUKE! OH NO HE DIDN'T!

"THAT BASTARD IS MY PREY!" I yelled and grabbed his collar roughly.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**6:05 pm**

**Haruno Residence: Sakura's bedroom**

"I've decided to live boy-free for this school year, screw Sasuke."

"Inooooo-channnn!" Sakura yelled and gave Ino a bear hug.

"I know!" Ino squealed in reply. Sakura placed her hands on Ino's shoulders dramatically, "But why the sudden change?"

"I realized my feelings for Sasuke weren't love at all. I never wanted to admit it to myself, but the person I actually think about before I sleep and when I wake up is only myself." Ino said jokingly.

The girls all burst into laughter, smiling lovingly at their friend.

"I have something to tell you!" Sakura said.

"What is it?" "Is it serious?"

"I think my feelings for Sasuke are still lingering around somewhere. I-I don't like him but I just get this feeling..."

"You don't have to be done with Sasuke. We love you the way you are, Saku-chan." Hinata said.

"Thank you guys." Sakura smiled, as they all group hugged.

"I can't wait for our field trip!" Tenten said and plopped down on a pink bean bag.

Sakura screamed.

"What the hell?" Tenten said, covering her ears as Ino and Hinata sweatdropped.

"I completely forgot about Camp Lucia." Sakura said, sinking into her green bean bag.

"I seriously can't believe tomorrow is Camp Lucia." Hinata said cheerfully.

"I'm sure it'll be quite eventful." Sakura groaned, glaring at the ceiling.

"Cheer up, Forehead. Don't be a negative Nancy." Ino said, poking Sakura in the forehead.

"Well I _apologize _for being a _negative Nancy _but I'm sure three days stranded at some camp is going to suck. I mean have you forgotten we have to participate in all _sports_ activities?" Sakura said, frowning.

"WHAT? SPORTS?" Ino yelled in disbelief, going over to her backpack and pulling the packet on Camp Lucia out.

"You didn't read it?" Sakura asked, furrowing her brows.

"Doesn't seem like it." Tenten laughed as Hinata smiled at Ino, "It'll be ok Ino-chan."

"Not really! I absolutely do not approve of going canoeing!" Ino groaned, flipping through the packet rapidly, "All I really read about was the rules, what to bring and what-not." Ino whined.

"Crap, you guys should probably go home now so we can all get sleep for tomorrow." Sakura groaned.

The girls nodded, hugging Sakura goodbye and leaving the Haruno residence.

* * *

**6:15 A.M.**

**Haruno Residence: Sakura's bedroom**

"Ugh..." Sakura groaned and turned onto her side. She lifted her right hand and switched off her alarm...sleep...sleep...slee-

"GET UP! TODAY IS CAMP LUCIA, AND IT'S 7:00!" Sakura's house keeper, Rikiko lied.

"Holy crap! I have to be there by 7!" Sakura screamed and jumped out from her covers. Sakura had stayed up late that night to pack for Camp Lucia.

Sakura ran to the bathroom, took a quick shower, groomed, and dressed.

"Before you freak out even more, I'm going to tell you-"

"I'm busy, see you in 5 days!" Sakura screamed and cut Rikiko off. Sakura gobbled down her breakfast, took her suitcase, and ran out the front door.

SLAM!

Rikiko ran out of the house to follow Sakura.

"Riki, why aren't you dressed?" Sakura asked innocently.

Rikiko let out a cackled laugh. "It's only 6:25."

"Rikiko!" Sakura let out an angry scream and chased Rikiko into the house.

"I-I just wanted you to be early!" Rikiko begged.

"How dare you torture me like this!" Sakura let out anime tears.

Rikiko tiptoed out of the room while Sakura was crying.

Sakura shook it off and put all of her things back in the house. When she got to her room, she looked at her clothes.

"Heh, I forgot. I'm supposed to look nice. Not raggedy." Sakura pulled off her quick-change clothes and opened her newly furnished closet.

Sakura had packed 6 outfits and pajamas for 5 days at Camp Lucia. Today she wore:

-Coach sneakers

-White mini skirt with three pink buttons on the left hip

-Pink and white striped tank top

-White faux fur coat

"Okiedokie!" Sakura said and pulled her huge suitcase down the stairs.

"Now, eat a real breakfast." Rikiko said, giving Sakura cereal.

Sakura just stuck her tongue out childishly and started eating.

After she finished, she brushed her teeth again, and was finally ready to relax. It was now 6:40, and she was ready to go.

She got in her car and shouted a goodbye to Rikiko and rode off.

Sakura drove past all of the beautiful houses, and the streets, and finally made it to school.

Sakura checked her cute pocket watch. "6:54."

She parked her car in the front of the school. Sakura waited for one of her friends to arrive, but it seemed that one was already there.

It was Ino. As frozen as ever, into a deep trance. She was wearing a royal purple Juicy tracksuit and had her hair in a ponytail, as always.

"Oi, Ino." Sakura said, waving her hand in front of Ino's face.

"Oink oink. Piggy. Wake up." Sakura teased.

"Interesting. Maybe I should tell everyone you're secretly a pig in disguise-" Sakura mused as she walked in circles around Ino.

"FOREHEAD!" Ino screamed, and grabbed Sakura's jacket.

"UUAH!" Sakura yelled.

"You guys have problems." Neji said, and walked into the corner.

"Look who's talkin pretty boy!" Ino yelled with a huff.

"A-Are you guys fighting again?" Hinata asked. Sakura and Ino's eyes sparkled.

"Hina-chan!" They screamed and hugged her to death. And yes, they do that every morning.

"I should've arrived a little later." Sasuke said, walking over to Neji.

"TEME! WHERE'D YA GO!" They heard Naruto scream. Everyone (except Hinata) sighed.

"Dobe! I'm over by Tsunade's office!" Sasuke lied, causing Neji to snicker. Sakura sighed and looked at the raven haired boy. 'Am I mad at Sasuke? Is he mad at me?' She asked herself, kicking a rock and stuffing her hands into her coat.

Naruto ran by for a second, but then scooted back. "LIAR!" He screamed and pointed at them.

"Hn. Whatever dobe." Sasuke scoffed.

"Hey fucks." Tenten greeted her usual way, and leaned on a rail.

"TENNIE!" Sakura, Ino, and Hinata squealed and gave her a big hug.

"They're acting like they haven't seen each other in a year." Neji commented, playing with a stress ball.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" They heard Tenten scream.

"I'm bored." Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled snapping out of a daze.

"What a drag. My mom made me come early." Shikamaru sighed, and leaned against the wall.

"HEY, how come we're the only ones here?" Naruto asked, but no one bothered to answer his question.

"Not anymore." The girl named Karin said, pushing her glasses up.

"Great..." Sasuke mumbled sarcastically.

"Hey, it's pinky and the brain!" Karin teased Ino and Sakura who were talking to each other.

"You are so clever Karin, I applaud you on your creation of fantastic nicknames." Sakura said sarcastically.

Karin glared and put her hands on her hips.

"SHUT THE -BEEP- UP YOU LITTLE –BEEP-!" Karin screamed in reply, "AND WHO IS CENSORING MY SWEARING!"

"Heh heh...Sorry I was trying my motion detector out for Camp Lucia. There could be koalas." Naruto shuddered. Naruto was deathly afraid of koalas.

"Naruto, please tell me why the hell there would be Koalas anywhere but Australia…" Shikamaru sighed, as they all shook their heads at the clueless boy.

It finally reached 7:00 and all students arrived.

Their teacher took the stand, "If everyone is packed, and ready, we will start boarding the bus. This trip is for juniors annually; to help you all bond in the beginning of the year. I expect maturity from you all on this trip. Since our school is located in Seoul, it is very rare that we get to visit such a place. And it seems very strange that Ino Yamanaka would be so excited about this trip. She is obviously excited because she doesn't realize it is called CAMP Lucia. You CAMP out." Anime tears came out of Ino's eyes, and he continued. "No drama at Camp Lucia. No romance at Camp Lucia. Only learning and innocent fun are permitted. Are we clear?"

The teens just nodded in response, not really thinking about going by those rules at all.

"Let's go then!" They're geography teacher shouted and the teens followed him to the bus.

This was going to be a long 5 days.

* * *

**The Bus**

**7:17 A.M.**

**Bus: Inside**

"I'm bored." Naruto said for the thousandth time. Everyone groaned.

"Can we play a game? Ooh! How about ISpy?" Naruto asked. Neji whacked him upside the head.

"I'll play." Sasuke said and yawned.

"Alright teme, you start." Naruto said excitedly.

"I spy a dobe who will be killed if he talks one more time on this bus." Sasuke said darkly.

"AHAHAA! Who's the dobe?" Naruto yelled. Everyone turned to him, with a deadly stare.

Naruto sank down into his seat and pulled out his iPhone.

* * *

In the back of the bus, Sakura was sitting behind Karin and her friend Kin. She was staring at the bottom of the seat in front of her, and listening to their conversation.

"Yeah, I'm planning on entering the end-of-school talent show." Karin squealed.

"Talent show?" Sakura thought out loud.

"Yeah. Remember? Anyone's allowed to enter. The drama department created the talent show last year, but I think you were distracted by the final exams." Ino answered.

"Oh yeah." Sakura whispered.

"Yup. But Karin was in musicals since she was a child. I hope someone could beat her this year..." Ino trailed off, teasing Sakura.

"No way! I am not entering this contest. I can't even freaking sing." Sakura defended.

"You could impress Sasuke-kun..." Ino whispered slyly. His name gave Sakura chills down her back.

Sakura just sighed and rested her head on her seat. She couldn't do anything about Karin; and she knew Karin would win.

"I'm gonna do it, and you have to do it with me. I'll have to convince Tenten or Hinata to do it too." Ino said, making a heart on the foggy window.

"What's pinky and the brain talkin' about back here?" Karin asked, turning around and facing them. Kin snickered into her palm.

"Oh, just how you should think about investing in a better straightener." Ino said sweetly.

"Argh. I heard you skanks talking about the talent show." Karin snapped.

"What? Are you scared that someone's going to beat you?" Ino teased.

"Psh. Yeah right. I just wanted to say that you two don't even have a chance!" Karin yelled and turned back around into her seat. Kin glared at Sakura and Ino and did the same.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the bus...

"Well, can you take on a bet?" Naruto asked, giving his hand out.

"A bet?" Neji and Sasuke asked at the same time. Naruto nodded happily.

"We all should do the talent show this year. The losers have to give the winner their phones for a week." Naruto said with a big grin.

"No way." Neji said sternly.

Shikamaru yawned, "That's such a drag. Why don't we just enter as a group?"

"Good idea!" Naruto exclaimed, "we can be like a sexy boy band!" Naruto, once again, got smacked upside the head.

"I refuse." Sasuke growled, ready to strangle Naruto.

* * *

In the back of the bus, Sakura was talking to her four best friends.

"Hey, Tenten who do you like now?" Sakura asked.

"No one."

"Tennie, you have to like someone."

"Nope." Tenten looked away.

"Not buying it."

"Too bad."

* * *

**Camp Lucia**

**8:15 A.M.**

**Camp Lucia: Main Gates**

The 16 and 17 year olds started screaming in excitement when they arrived.

"CAMP LUCIA!" Ino shouted and giggled psychotically. Sakura sighed, Hinata looked out the window with hopeful eyes, and Tenten scoffed.

"Quiet everyone! First we must unload the suit cases from the top and bottom of the bus, and then you will be able to step off." Their wimpy teacher, Mr. Lee said.

Everyone groaned and waited a couple minutes.

"Alright, now you can step off-" He had gotten cut off by students jumping out of their seats.

Students trampled him until he was flat as a pancake.

Everyone retrieved their suitcases, and waited for their Camp Instructors to come.

"Greetings. I am instructor Bob." This guy had a fishing hat on, except without the accessories. He had short brown hair and a mustache. He was American and chubby, and wore an outfit to match his hat.

"Hey. I'm instructor Jake." Another American teen boy spoke. He wore the same uniform as instructor Bob, except he was holding his had. He was adorable! He had chocolate brown hair-almost black- with piercing blue eyes and a Crest Whitestrip smile. The girls all had hearts in their eyes.

"Hello! I'm instructor Sherry." The also American woman said. She had black bobbed hair like Jenny McCarthy's, and the same uniform except in woman's form.

"Our son Jake is learning, but he is very experienced." Bob explained. Jake smiled with teeth at the teens.

Ino whispered, "How could those two make such a beautiful creature?"

"I hope you all enjoy your stay at Camp Lucia." Jake's voice was soft.

"Alright. Sherry will be taking the girls to their cabin. Jake and I will be taking the boys. Clear or questions?" Bob asked.

"Clear." They echoed.

"There will be five cabins for you girls. You can choose your bunk and which side to stay on." Sherry explained, leading the girls through the woods. Crunching leaves were heard constantly from their feet.

"Once you pick a bunk, you have to stay." Sherry said. Most girls rolled their eyes.

They finally came to a clearing. The cabins were wonderful; they were made of plywood instead of plain old logs where bugs could easily get in. One cabin was painted light blue and the rest white. They were also fairly big.

"Now you can go." Sherry said, as the girls raced to the cabin.

"Sherry's not too bad." Sakura said, picking out a closet inside the blue cabin along with Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

"I'm so glad we have this place to ourselves. Thank God our class is small." Tenten said with a yawn, falling onto her bed and stretching out.

"Me too." Hinata said with a smile, looking out the small window with wonder. Ino skipped around the clean, and fresh smelling cabin. Sakura tripped over her suitcase and they all burst out into laughter.

"Nice one, Forehead." Ino teased.

"Don't make fun of me," Sakura whined, "I'm just a little disoriented right now."

"Why?" Tenten asked, with another yawn.

"Because I barely got enough sleep last night. Do we _have_ to participate in activities today? I should pretend that I'm sick." Sakura said, rolling onto her bed, face down.

"It's your fault, Saku, you were probably re-watching 'Boys Before Flowers' again." Tenten sighed, and Hinata and Ino chuckled. Sakura reached in her backpack and pulled out the 'Boys Before Flowers' DVDs.

"H-Hey! How'd you know? Ugh Goo Joon Pyo, come to meeeee." Sakura whined, staring at the cover and kicking her legs.

"Dude, Lee Donghae and I can have a double date with you two." Ino jokingly said with a wink.

Suddenly, Sherry knocked and entered their cabin with a clipboard and a packet attached to it, "You have an hour and a half of free time, you can go to the Dining Hall and eat brunch or just hang out. Normally this would be lunch At 10:05 report to SooYeun Hall, there everyone will gather every day, to be informed of the schedule. We are personally going to every cabin and saying the schedule just for today, so you must remember tomorrow. You will participate in three activities each day. Your first activity begins at 10:15 and ends at 11:30. The second activity begins at 12:45 and ends at 2:00. The third activity begins at 3:05 and ends at 5:00. At 5:00, you eat dinner. There is time between each activity for changing, resting, showering or whenever you need to eat lunch. Have fun girls!" Sherry pinned the schedule on the bulletin board in their cabin and left.

"Ehmagawd, kill me." Ino groaned, staring miserably at the sheet on the wall.

"I kinda want a bagel, so…" Tenten motioned for the door as Sakura, Hinata and Ino put on comfortable attire and followed to the dining hall. The scenery was absolutely beautiful; cherry blossom trees and pink petals on the cement ground. Camp Lucia was a summer camp for rich kids, with a full campus and classrooms like a college campus.

Sakura's eyes searched the area for a sign of the boys or Karin, "This could actually be really relaxing. I don't see any fuckers anywhere."

Ino smiled blissfully, "I know! No boys, and no sluts in sight!"

"Holla." Tenten said all ghetto-like, waving her hands.

They spotted an empty, peaceful area. It had one bench and a picnic table, and was shaded by a big tree. There lay Shikamaru Nara, knocked out on the bench, sleeping peacefully.

"What an idiot." Ino huffed, rolling her eyes. The girls nodded in agreement, as they finally found their way to the Dining Hall. It was fairly small, and not very crowded, considering most girls in their grade barely even ate.

At a table in the furthest corner sat Sasuke, Naruto and Neji eating breakfast. Naruto was stuffing wads of pancake in his mouth at a time. In comparison, Neji was looking very proper while eating tofu, with his posture and everything. Sasuke merely sat there eating a sliced tomato.

"Weirdos." Sakura muttered, glaring their way and grabbing a plate along with the other girls. Ino simply grabbed a bottle of water, saying that she wasn't hungry.

Once they all got their food from the buffet, they made their way to a table far away from the boys.

Then entered Karin and Kin, looking the girls up and down.

"Still anorexic as always, huh, Ino?" Karin laughed along with Kin, as the other girls grew angry. Ino glared down at the table and stayed quiet.

"Shut the hell up! Ino's not even close to that, she's just not as fat as you bitch!" Sakura yelled, causing the whole room to get quiet. Ino looked up at Sakura with loving eyes, thanking God for the best friend ever. Ino had an eating disorder and barely ate, but putting that on blast in front of everyone? That was completely scummy of Karin.

"Are you calling _me_ fat you flat-chested freak show?" Karin said, getting closer and looking more menacing.

"First of all, just because I don't have implants like you, doesn't mean I'm flat. Second of all, just leave fatty." Sakura said, glaring at Karin. Kin looked disturbed.

"Hey, let's just go. We might get in trouble." Kin ushered Karin away, as Karin hesitantly followed her with a low growl at the girls.

"Ha, what a joke. Thanks Forehead." Ino said with a smile, regaining her composure and flipping her hair.

"Anytime, Ino-pig. I'm the only one who gets to make fun of you." Sakura said, as her and Ino laughed together.

"That makes me _so_ mad! Are the rest of the five days gonna be like this?" Tenten groaned, slumping in her chair and nibbling on her bacon.

"I sincerely hope not."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"That makes me so mad! Are the rest of the five days gonna be like this?" Tenten groaned, slumping in her chair and nibbling on her bacon.

"I sincerely hope not." Sakura sighed, "They drain the energy out of me."

Ino gently grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, "Stay zen, Forehead."

"I can't." Sakura whined, resting her fork on her plate. A loud bell rung through the entire campus, and a voice was heard over the loudspeaker.

"Report to SooYeun Hall. I repeat, report to SooYeun Hall within the next 15 minutes. If you are late, you will be marked absent. Cell phones are not permitted during activites, and if seen, will be taken away for the rest of camp. Thank you."

"Dude, it's only been like 30 minutes. Did Sherry lie to us or something? Hour and a half my ass." Tenten groaned, as they all rushed back to their cabin to get dressed.

Hinata wore a white off-the-shoulder shirt with black yoga pants. She had white sneakers and a pretty hairpin that sparkled in the sun. Tenten wore a dark blue PINK tube top with a white jacket and white shorts. She had black and neon blue sneakers and her hair was in a ponytail similar to Ino's, but with bangs in her face. Ino wore an aquamarine v-neck shirt and wore grey yoga pants. She had black and magenta-pink sneakers. Sakura wore a light green Beatles shirt, which she paired with her black and light green (the green being the part you fold over) yoga shorts. She had neon green and pink sneakers.

The four girls rushed out of their cabin, admiring the green scenery, as they got closer to SooYeun Hall. There were about 50 people in their grade, considering how prestigious their school was. 10 peisople filed into the hall at a time.

When they entered SooYeun Hall, it was set up like a private school study hall room. The rows of seats ended at the lowest level, being in front of the smartboard. The girls got a seat in the back corner as usual, sulking for having to do some type of activity.

"Ahem, hello Konoha Academy. My name is Greg, and I run the activities in this camp. The activities you do at this camp will either be simple life skills, or bonding activities. For your first activity today," Greg began to write on the smartboard, "you will be navigating." Groaning and complaining were heard throughout the entire room.

"Say what?" Naruto whined.

Completely ignoring Naruto, Greg continued. "The second activity will be squirrel spotting."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto yelled obnoxiously.

"For over an hour? Kill me now." Ino whispered, crying in her seat.

"As for the third activity, it will be the same everyday. You will be swimming! You will learn survival skills, and lifeguard skills also." More groans. "Every night, after dinner, there will be bonding activities. It may be singing by the campfire, or night hiking. It will vary."

"Okay." Greg clapped his hands, and then quickly rubbed them together. "Who's ready to get started?"

"What about lunch?" Naruto shouted. His hands were in the pockets of his baggy pants. A chorus of yeahs rose up from the crowd.

"Lunch comes after," Greg explained. Everyone groaned once again.

"It's all part of surviving. The goal is to keep you hungry and motivated."

Greg rested his man-hands on his hips and waited for silence before he continued.

"We are going to divide you into three different survival pods and those are the people you will be working with for the rest of your trip here. They are your lifeblood. Today you must work together to traverse the terrain, interpret the maps, and reach the final destination."

Instructor Bob jumped in. "The first pod to arrive will get a gourmet lunch in the dining hall, consisting of lobster mac and cheese, Caesar salad, and prime rib with herb-and-butter sauce." Naruto licked his lips. "For dessert you will have your choice of bananas Foster, deep fried ice cream, and double-fudge chocolate brownies. The losing pods will be served deviled eggs and saffron rice by the outdoor fire pit. No dessert."

Greg jumped in again before everyone would begin chattering, "Now these maps are very basic. Your teacher has informed me that you have spent the last two weeks learning how to read them. If you have been paying attention, your only challenge will be working together." Greg pulled a rolled-up stack of papers out of his back packet and handed them to Bob. "Bob will hand the maps out while I divide you into your pods."

Sakura took her copy and examined it closely. It looked pretty simple. Some squiggly lines that indicated a river, a few solid black lines that represented the different trails, and the circle in the bottom of the left-hand corner of the page that must have been their endpoint. How hard could this be? Sakura's mouth watered as she pictured herself digging into a steaming bowl of lobster mac & cheese.

"Pod one," Greg announced, "is Kin Tsuchi, Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee, Hinata Hyuuga, and Ino Yamanaka. Your captain for this activity is Shikamaru Nara."

"Atleast we're together, Hina." Ino smiled, linking arms with the raven-haired girl.

"Ugh, we have two idiots on our team." Ino hissed.

"You and Hinata?" Sakura joked, as Ino hit her in the shoulder playfully.

"Bye guys." Hinata shrugged, as her and Ino left to join their dysfunctional group.

"Pod two," Greg continued. Sakura and Tenten held hands, hoping that they'd be together.

"Sakura Haruno, Karin Uzumaki, Tenten Senju, Shino Aburame, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your captain for this activity is Neji Hyuuga."

"Please excuse me while I go kill myself." Tenten groaned, pulling her hair as Sakura had anime tears.

Sniffle, "Ten, it's okay," sniffle, "We'll get through this together."

The other pods were announced, and everyone was soon in their assigned groups. "Are all the pods ready?"

"Ready," everyone said, almost at the same time.

"On the count of three, I want you to head toward the back of the cabins and find your pod's trailhead. I have marked a different entry point of each: green for pod one, blue for two, and yellow for three. Ready? One-"

And they were off.

* * *

Naruto marched ahead of his pod, tearing down every leaf and branch that crossed his path. He swung his arms like a Godzilla on a bad day.

"DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted without turning around. Naruto and Lee raced in the front like mad people.

Ino rolled her eyes as her and Hinata speed walked together. Their captain, Shikamaru, was right behind Naruto, to their surprise. Maybe he was hungry.

The thick woods swallowed up the competition's voices and crunching footsteps as they all went their separate ways. Soon silence hugged them like a sleeping bag.

"Who's hungry?" Kin barked.

"Me," everyone answered at once.

"THEN MOVE!"

Two white-breasted sparrows darted out of their nest and everyone jumped in surprise.

"Relax dude," Shikamaru said. "You're scaring the wildlife."

"Less talking and more map-reading, Shikamaru." Kin said flirtatiously, pointing to the map in the jogging Shikamaru's hands. Ino scoffed, glaring at the black-haired flirt.

"Didn't know map reading involved flirting." Ino muttered, crossing her arms. Hinata looked nervous as she watched Naruto and Lee flailing their arms like an animal in front of their group.

"Shikamaru, give me the map! My youthful eyes will show its true route!" Lee said with a sparkly smile, snatching the map out of Shikamaru's hand and still racing Naruto. "Everyone follow me!" Lee shouted. "Tch. Bushy Brows." Naruto stuck his tongue out as they continued to race.

"Fine by me." Shikamaru shrugged, as they all jogged after the two hyper guys.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha snatched the map out of Neji's hands rudely, as they all speed walked by the river.

"Sasuke, give that to me." Sakura commanded, playing tug o' war with the map. "Guys, stop it, it's gonna rip!" Tenten said, more than ready to jump into the river. It was over. They were done.

"Aha! Got it!" Sakura said victoriously as she held the map in the air in her left hand. A strong breeze suddenly came upon them, sending the map into the river.

"..."

"SAKURA!" "FOREHEAD!" "Oh my fucking god." "Are you kidding me?"

Sakura backed up nervously as they all sent her harsh glares. She felt more pressure than ever. As Sakura was backing up quickly, she tripped over a small rock and fell on her butt. "Ouch."

"What the hell are you doing? Go get the map!" Sasuke snapped, pointing to the laminated map in the river. It had been laminated in case of rain. Sakura looked to the others for help, but they all looked apathetic. Karin stuck her tongue out, and Tenten had a worried look on her face.

"Be careful, Sakura!" Tenten said, reaching out for Sakura as Sakura slowly put each sneaker into the shallow water. As she trudged in the forceful water, in got deeper and deeper, to where we was neck deep. Her Beatles t-shirt was completely soaked. This was her favorite shirt.

She would take it with her everywhere. Her dad had got it for her when he had gone to America. Though, she hadn't seen him in four years. There was an occasional email here and there, but nothing more. He lived in Berlin with his new, young and blonde wife. Her parents had gotten divorced when she was only two, therefore she knew less than nothing about her father. It pained her to think that his wife was more important to him than his own blood. Every year, he would tell her he would visit for Sakura's birthday, but he would never show up. During Sakura's eighth birthday party, she began crying in front of all of the other kids. By then, he had already bailed on her for 6 years. When she saw him was four years ago, he met her at a restaurant and gave her gifts, but there was an emptiness present in his eyes. Sakura always dwelled and thought about the fact that he could possibly not love her. No, that couldn't be possible. She was his child, right?

All she truly wanted was to see her mother and father together again. As little as them being in the same room would have her jumping for joy. Her mother had raised her to hate her father, and rarely ever spoke of him. When she did, she would say things like, "Hasn't emailed you in over a year, huh?" With bitterness and venom in her voice. Sakura tried her hardest to ignore these things, but they were the cold, hard facts. Anything to do with her father would hit her like a speeding train.

Sakura shook the gloomy thoughts away, as she swam under water towards the rock where the map was.

"Sakura, it's too strong! Come out!" Tenten screamed, as Sakura began coughing up water. Sakura choked out, "It'll only take a second! I'm a good swimmer!" She dove under again, swimming as fast as she could to reach the destination. Sakura felt a stabbing pain in her leg. She could barely see in the dark water. She cursed to herself. She tried shake away the pain in her leg, but it only became worse. Had she cut it? It sure felt like it.

"G-Guys! I almost got it!" Sakura reached for the map, but it slipped from her hands. Her leg began throbbing with pain, and her arms were giving out. Her leg was getting heavier and heavier by the millisecond.

She could hear Tenten screaming her name in the distance. All at once, everything went _**black**_**.**

* * *

Sakura's eyes jolted open as she awoke in pink sheets and dim light shining through dark green curtains.

She was in her cabin, but _how_? Had this all been a dream?

Sakura attempted to get up from her bed, but her leg wouldn't let her. She gasped as she removed the pink sheets from covering her leg, which was all bandaged up. She could see dark, dried up blood that was seeping through the bandage. Her eyes widened as Ino, Hinata, and Tenten rushed to her side and hugged her to death.

"Sakura, you have no idea how scared we were. I thought you were gonna drown." Tenten said, tears welling up in her eyes as she quickly wiped them away. Hinata and Ino also frowned and nodded.

"Forehead, I'm the only one who can hurt you. Not some river." Ino said, messing with Sakura's hair as Sakura gave them all a gentle smile.

"We're so glad you're okay." Hinata said, hugging Sakura again, "Can you walk?"

"I'm fine you guys, and me too. But I don't think so. I mean, at least not for awhile."

Tenten quickly brought Sakura the crutches that had been leaning against the wooden polished wall. They now leaned against the side of Sakura's bed.

The three girls looked at each other uneasily as Sakura closed her eyes. "Erm, Sakura? We have to tell you something." All of a sudden, Sherry burst into their cabin, with Sasuke Uchiha behind her.

"Because of the fact that this accident was caused by you and Sasuke here, you will both be suspended from your cabins and put into one empty cabin together. You must learn to work together and become friends, because what happened today was caused by what we call immaturity."

"No, no, Sherry, _please_!" Sakura begged, her hands clasped together as she continuously bowed to Sherry for forgiveness. "Tch. I already tried." Sasuke spat, his arms crossed as he glared at absolutely nothing.

"Pack your things. You two will not be allowed to participate in regular activities, and will be doing kitchen duty for the rest of your stay. You'll be able to walk by tonight."

Sakura shrieked, "Kitchen duty?"

"Get ready to make me a sandwich." Sasuke smirked, walking out of the cabin as Sherry yelled after him, "H-Hey kid! I'm not done! And you'll be the one making sandwiches!" Sherry ran after him quickly.

Sakura scowled, "Sexist son of a bitch." She groaned and fell into her soft pillow.

"Sakura, we packed your things for you. They're in the cabin already." Tenten said with a worried look on her face.

"If there's anything we forgot, just text us and we'll bring it over whenever we can." Hinata said with a deep frown.

"We'll miss you, Forehead." Ino whined, hugging her pink-haired best friend tightly. They all helped Sakura up, and Sakura began on her crutches. "Guys, I can't do this." They rushed Sakura out of the room, "You have to hurry, we can't have Sherry scream at you." They all escorted Sakura to her new cabin.

What did Sherry want her to do, die? Because living in the same room as Sasuke for 5 days would surely kill her. Or, Sakura would kill him in his sleep more likely. She had never roomed with a boy, much less a guy. What made matters even worse was that Sasuke Uchiha was a notorious asshole, yet the hottest guy she had ever laid her emerald eyes on.

"We're here."

Sakura observed the inside of the cabin. There was a bathroom, which included a shower, mirror and toilet like a regular room. There were two closets on one side of the room, and on the opposite end was two twin beds which were separated by only a nightstand in between them.

"You _have_ to be kidding me!" Sakura yelled, after her friends quickly left and she was alone in the cabin. She made her way on her crutches to the empty bed closest to the bathroom. They would be locked in the cabin at all times unless called out to make food.

_neutge daniji jom ma_

_sureun meolli jom haebwa_

_yeol saljjari aecheoreom mareul an deutn_

Sakura sang beautifully, staring out the window at the gloomy landscape. It was now pouring outside. All of a sudden, the bathroom door opened to reveal Sasuke. Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Was that you singing?" Sasuke asked, furrowing his brows in wonder. Sakura's face was red as tomato, "Sorry! I-I thought you weren't here." Sakura muttered, hiding her face. Sasuke walked over to his bed slowly and sighed, lying down with his hands behind his head.

"I'm surprised you're actually good at something." Sasuke said, yawning at Sakura gave him a death glare. "Shut up."

"Did you write it?"

"No, idiot. It's by IU, for your information."

Sasuke stifled a laugh, somewhat smiling at the pinkette. At least, smiling for Sasuke. "Well the fruitiness suits you well."

"Stupid jerk." Sakura said, throwing her hairbrush at him. Sasuke caught it in his hand, and he tossed it onto the end of her bed.

"You should be thanking me. I _am _the one who saved you, after all." Sasuke smirked, crossing his arms in satisfaction. Sakura gasped and glared at the man.

"Liar!"

"Tch."

"Why the hell would you save me if you were the one who told me to go in the river, you douche?"

"That's exactly the reason. If you died, I'd get sued, and that would be troublesome."

Sakura growled, "Selfish jerk."

"A stupid _and_ selfish jerk? Impressive."

"Die."

"Like you almost did, since you're a "good swimmer"?"

"Don't make me come over there and strangle you."

"Ha. I'm taking a nap." Sasuke laughed at her mockingly, turning on his side and sleeping.

"Whatever, asshat, I'm taking a shower so don't even think about coming in." Sakura said, grabbing a towel and underwear from her closet.

"Your leg must be better." Sasuke said blatantly.

Sakura gasped and had a huge smile on her face, "Wow, you're right! I didn't even notice."

"Faking an injury so you can room with me?"

Sakura gave him a death stare. "You're not funny, dickweed."

Sasuke smirked to himself as he turned back on his side once again and Sakura entered the bathroom. The last sound he heard before passing out was the water running.

Sasuke woke up with blurry vision, slowly becoming clear. He opened his eyes to see Sakura coming out of the bathroom in only a towel. He snapped his eyes shut and silently prayed that she didn't see him open his eyes.

Sakura hummed obliviously, thinking she could let her guard down now that Sasuke was asleep. Her towel began to slip, slip, slip-

"Oi! Keep your towel on!" Sasuke barked, yelling at the shrieking pinkette as she put her towel back in place. "No one wants to see that."

"Shut up. I thought you were asleep, jerk." Sakura yelled, shaking her fist at him in anger as she quickly grabbed clothes and rushed in the bathroom.

**5 minutes later**

Sakura stomped out of the bathroom as she glared at the raven-haired fellow, who happened to return her look like a blank stare.

"Is there something you want?" Sasuke asked rudely, making Sakura close to snapping.

"Next time, stay asleep." Sakura huffed, turning the opposite way on her bed so she wouldn't have to look at him.

Sasuke sighed. "Sure." Sakura gave him a weird look. "What?"

"I said sure."

"Well, it's just that you didn't retaliate with some smart ass comment."

"…"

"…Yeah."

"You should talk less."

"Excuse me Mr. Chicken Butt Hair?"

"You heard me, stop acting deaf, Miss B-cup."

Sakura screamed. "Y-Y-You asshole!" She pointed at him as he smirked in amusement.

"So I was right."

"Shut up!" Sakura pounced on Sasuke as she attempted to strangle him. Sasuke blocked her attacks with ease. From a normal point of view, it would look like they were wrestling sexually. Now, if you actually knew these two, you'd know that they were fighting to the death.

Sasuke flipped Sakura so she was underneath him, and a crimson color took over her face.

Sasuke whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending chills down her spine. "You're mine."

* * *

**Sorry about the first two chapters, they suck because I was lazy in changing most of the story. But this whole chapter is the turning point, so this story is no longer the same meaningless, idiotic plot the old KFCB had. Please review! If I get 10 reviews then I'll update immediately! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: "Yah" is basically how they pronounce "Hey!" in Korean when they're angry or upset. "Fighting!" is Korean slang for do your best just like it would be in English)**

* * *

Sasuke whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending chills down her spine. "You're mine."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "Y-Yah-"

Sasuke began laughing, getting off the confused girl and stretching. Sakura wanted to scream. How could he have tricked her like that? Boy, she must've been losing her mind.

Sakura's face grew even redder, as she stormed away and lay face down on her bed. "Screw you." She yelled into her pillow as she could almost hear the smirk arising on Sasuke's face.

They heard a knock on their door, and without hesitation, the person came in with a TV.

"Thanks." Sasuke and Sakura said in unison, as the guy set the TV down in the middle of the room. The man simply left without a word, locking the door once again after he shut it.

Sakura jumped up, immediately rushing to her bag and pulling out her Extravagant Challenge DVD out.

Sasuke merely glared at her as she inserted the last episode into the TV. "What the hell is that?"

"I'm watching a Taiwanese drama. Let me be. My husband, Siwon, happens to be in it."

Sasuke scoffed, "Gay."

"You're the gay one, Chicken Ass. This last episode is the most romantic. Maybe you should take notes, seeing as how you don't even know the definition of romantic." Sakura huffed, crossing her legs and sitting upright on her bed. Sakura jumped up and began dancing to the theme song, 'S.O.L.O' and Sasuke merely sweat-dropped.

"Pathetic." Sasuke sighed, putting earplugs in as he read a book with the title Vengeance.

After thirty minutes of reading, Sasuke glanced over at Sakura, who was squealing and watching the show with big eyes. Hadn't she already seen it? He didn't understand girls, or why they loved these cliché shows. If anything, Sasuke was way more romantic than Siwon. Yeah, Sakura was just delusional. Anyone could see that Sasuke just didn't put in the effort. It was just that…no one was worthy of his manly love?

'Yes.' Sasuke thought to himself. He was too good for anyone else. He looked like a beautiful Greek statue and had the definition of muscle all over his body. Not to mention, he was also well endowed.

Throughout school, he wasn't called a player for nothing. He received oral sex on the regular, and sometimes a quick fuck at a party here and there. But something confused him. He often wondered to why he had never felt anything. He had various girlfriends in the past, dated them for a week, and dumped them. That was the usual cycle, and he was nothing less than apathetic. He had taken the virginity of many beautiful girls with no remorse whatsoever.

Sasuke would never admit it, but this whole "no feelings" thing he had going on made him worried about the future.

"_Sasuke, there will come a point in time when you need to marry." Fugaku Uchiha continued, resting his cup of tea onto the long table where Itachi, Sasuke and Mikoto resided. Itachi smirked at his younger brother, silently rubbing the truth in Sasuke's face. Itachi had already gotten married and planned to take over the Uchiha Corp._

"_I'm aware." Sasuke said, putting down his spoon and staring into his father's eyes._

_Mikoto spoke up, "We're worried about you, honey. You should find a nice girl and settle down with her so it gives you a gist of what marriage will be like."_

_Sasuke glared at the table. "Not just marriage. Arranged marriage. That's different." _

_His parents sighed, "You're free to marry whomever you would like to. However, when you begin college, if you have not found "the one" yet, we will most definitely arrange a marriage that would be the best for my company." Fugaku said, taking another sip of his tea._

Sasuke gripped the book in his hands tightly, throwing it to the edge of the bed in frustration. He didn't understand why they expected him to fall in love at such a young age, or at all.

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke suspiciously, eyeing the book that he tossed. "Vengeance, huh?"

"Hn." Sasuke said, pushing his hair back and closing his eyes.

"I'd like some revenge on some people, too." Sakura sighed, picking at her pink nail polish. She tried to make whatever conversation she could.

"Like who?" Sasuke said with a tone is disinterest. He was good at acting like he didn't care.

"My dad," Sakura said with another deep sigh. "I haven't seen him in almost five years."

"I see. I'm…sorry." Sasuke muttered, much to Sakura's surprise. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Well, we all have our problems." Sakura smiled genuinely at Sasuke.

"Aa. I'm probably going to be forced to marry some girl I don't even know." Sasuke opened up, now surprising himself. The only person he had told about this was Naruto.

"Really? I am too. My mom is irrational. I don't even know the name of the guy she wants me to marry. It scares me."

"Same. For once in my life, I don't know what to do." Sasuke admitted, staring at the palms of his hands.

"Me neither."

"Hn."

"You know something?"

"What?"

"You're really not a bad guy." Sakura gave a gentle smile to the beautiful guy. This was the first time she had actually called him by his name in a long time. He sighed in return. "I know."

"Wow. You could've said thank you." Sakura said, crossing her arms childishly.

Sasuke smirked, almost smiling at the cute girl. "You're not too bad yourself."

"Why thank you." Sakura said, "I guess it's been awkward since there's been so much…tension between us."

"Hn," Sasuke muttered, pushing his navy blue long sleeves back.

_Honestly, it had been a great plan in her head. Write the note, give it to Sasuke and live happily ever after. How could she have not seen the flaws in her genius plan? The first problem was that how could she give the note to Sasuke if Sasuke didn't even know who she was. Haruno Sakura. A simple name really, it wasn't that hard to remember, was it? And second, would he even accept her note? Her note of undying love? Regardless, she had spent hours on the note and would not crumple it into a ball and throw it away. Even though she was only 14 years old, she had a lot to say. With various white out marks, and smudges of ink that had not dried out, this note would surely make its way to Uchiha Sasuke. Most definitely._

_She stood in front of Sasuke Uchiha's locker, waiting as the bell rang. This would be the big moment when he would look into her eyes and accept her love._

_Sasuke appeared in the distance, and Sakura's heart began beating out of her chest, what felt like 100 miles per hour. _

_"Excuse me." Came a rather annoyed voice. Sakura took in a ragged breath, still surprised at the sight of Uchiha Sasuke._

_She scooted sideways, so that he could have access to his locker. His presence seemed to calm her, seemed to soothe her aching soul that longed for him. She watched as he elegantly opened his locker, and grabbed his needed books all the while ignoring her completely. That brought her mood considerably down to a low. But, after the note everything would change, or so she kept telling herself that._

_Finally after shutting his locker he turned to leave, not even glancing at her._

_"Excuse me?" She said, keeping up with him. "Sasuke-kun?" He stopped, as if finally noticing her for the first time._

_"Yes?"_

_"I am Sakura Haruno, your classmate. I-I uh..." She didn't know why she had started to stutter. She hadn't realized that she had been so nervous._

_"Yes..." Sasuke said, already a scowl on his face._

_"Here." She basically pushed her note into his chest, hoping for the best. "I really like you so please read my note!" She said quickly in one whole breath. Sasuke took one step back and rolled his eyes. Without taking the note, he turned away and left._

Sakura stared at her lap. "Bad memories, huh?" Sakura choked out a laugh, trying to ease the uncomfortable silence. Her confession to him had been a secret only they knew about. "Aa." Sasuke said. "Sorry…about that time." Sakura's heart skipped a beat in surprise.

"Oh, it's fine. I was naïve at that age." Sakura defended, playing with her bracelet. Sasuke looked in her eyes for the first time. "All girls are naïve. Love doesn't exist."

"You're wrong!" Sakura said suddenly, as her eyes met Sasuke's dark orbs.

"I…I believe that love does exist. You just…you just have to be willing to find it. And when you do…you can't and won't ever let go." Sakura's heart began to ache as her memories of loving Sasuke hit her like a tidal wave. She had thought he was gone for good; out of her mind forever. Whenever the time was the least convenient, he would be back in her heart.

"Are you speaking…from experience?" Sasuke said, eyeing the girl with suspicion.

"N-None of your business!" Sakura said, as Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the defensive girl.

"Whatever." Sasuke shrugged, lying back down. They heard someone opening their door, and in came Sherry.

"Follow me to the dining hall." Sherry commanded, as Sakura and Sasuke got up from their beds grudgingly.

Once at the dining hall, they quickly rushed to the kitchen.

"Hey, thanks for bringing them Sherry."

"Anytime, chef, see ya later!"

Sherry left the room glaring at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Uh…hey chef dude, what are we making?" Sakura asked, as the chef suddenly turned around with evil eyes. Even Sasuke was taken aback.

"You pieces of shit! Pinky, go make the garlic bread for now." The chef barked orders as Sakura whined, "I'll smell like garlic!"

"Shut up! Emo boy, you seem a little more useful than that idiot. You're in charge of the pasta, pizza and whatever other crap I tell you to do!" The chef yelled, as Sasuke grew extremely angry. "Tch. Annoying." Sasuke walked away to the counter to make pizza.

Sakura stared at the garlic bread in disbelief. It had been only 10 minutes and she had burnt every single one. She laughed nervously as the chef looked over and glared, as she hid the burnt pieces.

She was the worst cook ever. Her mom tried teaching her to cook, but it never helped. Sakura had the curse of being a terrible cook. Meanwhile, Sasuke was over there making the food with ease. Sakura glared at the guy who was having absolutely no trouble.

'Maybe I should warn everyone not to eat the garlic bread.' Sakura thought to herself. Soon after she gasped in joy, studying the first piece of garlic bread that was toasted perfectly.

"Yes!" She celebrated; not noticing the death stare the chef was giving her from behind her.

"Yah!" He smacked the bread out of her hands. "You good for nothing-" He stopped himself as Sakura began wetting the garlic bread with her anime tears. He grabbed her wrist, "Yah, stop that!" Sasuke looked over at the two and smirked, finding the situation very amusing.

"I'm sorry." Sakura bowed and bowed as she cried and held onto the man's shirt for forgiveness. He peeled her off of him in frustration, "Don't you dare touch the food again. You…" He observed the room. "You go clean the dining hall."

Sakura sniffled, "I'll do my best, chef dude!" She rushed over to the mop and bucket, and carried them out to the dining hall. She sighed as she saw how much she would have to clean. This place was the size of two churches.

Sakura shook the negative thoughts off, "Fighting!"

* * *

Ino stretched out and yawned, as Tenten and Hinata were beside her, walking to SooYeun Hall.

"Man, I'm hungry." Tenten said, rubbing her flat and toned belly as Ino and Hinata nodded.

"I miss Forehead." Ino frowned.

"Me too!" "Me too." Tenten and Hinata said in unison.

"Do you think if her and Sasuke start getting along they'll let her come back to our cabin?" Tenten pondered, her finger tapping on her chin.

"Ah! I forgot to tell you guys, Sherry told me to keep it a secret. But yeah, they're being observed and once they get along they'll be released." Ino said, grinning sheepishly.

Hinata giggled, "You make it sound like prison."

"But it _is_!" Ino stuck her tongue out, as they entered the dining hall and saw the buffet and the place looking as spotless as ever. They saw a pink blob in the corner of the dining hall, wiping the sweat off of her forehead with an exasperated smile.

"Forehead!" Ino shouted, as the girls ran over to their exhausted friend and hugged her.

"I just cleaned all of this in 30 minutes." Sakura whined. "I'll be back, though. I have to put the cleaning supplies away. Save me a seat!" Sakura said with a smile, rushing into the kitchen as the girls smiled at their adorable friend.

The girls retrieved their food, and sat down at a random table. They each sat a seat away from each other, enjoying the big table.

Tenten gasped after she tasted the ziti, "Oh my god. This is the best pasta I've had in my life."

"Let me try it!" Ino said, poking her fork into Tenten's ziti to see for herself. She brought it to her mouth and chewed slowly. Her eyes widened, "This _is _good!"

Hinata tasted her own ziti, and nodded, agreeing with her friends. They saw Sakura getting piles of food. She had three plates on her tray, and it looked as if she was preparing to hibernate.

"Dang Forehead, what's all that for?" Ino asked, looking at the pink-haired girl shoveling food into her mouth.

"I didn't get lunch." Sakura said, smiling sheepishly with food in her teeth as the other girls laughed at her. Sakura quickly shut her mouth as other people stared.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said, sitting in between Hinata and Tenten as Hinata immediately blushed. Thinking nothing of it, Neji sat in between Tenten and Ino. Shikamaru sighed and sat next to Ino. Sasuke appeared next, in a polo shirt and slacks, as he sat in between Hinata and Sakura.

"Yah! Who invited them?" Tenten said as Ino put her hand over Tenten's mouth. Ino laughed nervously, "She's just joking." She lightly kicked Tenten under the table and whispered, "I like Shikamaru so I told them to sit with us." Tenten gasped obnoxiously as people at the table looked at her.

"Ahem, anyways. This food is good." Tenten said, eating her ziti with eagerness.

Sasuke smirked, "I made that."

"Damn, Sasuke! You're a good cook!" Ino said, looking at the raven-haired teen in surprise. Sakura pursed her lips in annoyance, "It's all in the cook book."

Sasuke stifled a laugh. "You couldn't even make garlic bread." Sakura stuck her tongue out and frowned. "Yah! Who cleaned all of this? Hm?"

"You. Like a woman should." Sasuke said blatantly, staring at the angry pinkette.

"Do you wanna die?" Sakura threatened, a lump of food in her left cheek as she shook her fist at him. Some of the table laughed at the two bickering.

"Hinata-chan! You gonna eat that?" Naruto asked, his eyes pointing to the rest of her unfinished food. Hinata shook her head shyly, as Naruto began shoveling her leftovers into his mouth.

"Don't you and Sakura get sick from eating too much?" Tenten asked, furrowing her brows at the two animals.

"Naruto is just something else." Neji sighed. Tenten nodded, as she passed the water pitcher to Neji. "Thank you." Neji said, looking her straight in the eyes, which made her insides melt.

Ino sat there, already having finished her meal, just poking the sleeping Shikamaru. "Wake up, Shikamaru." She whined.

Considering how these 8 used to hate each other, this was a very peaceful and beautiful sight.

* * *

"Lights out."

It was 11:00 pm. Sakura yawned. She was so worn out and tired, and just had a fantastic meal. Sherry simply barked at her and Sasuke, turned off the lights and left.

"Night." Sakura said, curling up into a fetal position and attempting to sleep. All she received was a simple "Hn," as she heard him turning about his covers.

Sleeping in the same room as Sasuke…isn't this what he had always dreamed of? Why did it feel so different now? Because she was no longer "naïve"?

She knew she still was. That was her problem. She thought she had gotten over Sasuke during mid-freshman year, and now her feelings seemed like they were present again. Even so, she brushed it off. She was over him, right? Of course she'd still _feel _something.

* * *

**Review review review its what makes me update faster! :*** Thanks for the reviews and constructive criticism :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"Yah! Get off!" Sasuke Uchiha shook his leg in attempt to get the stubborn dangling girl off of it. She was gripping his pants' leg with all of her might as he dragged her on the floor. They were currently bickering about who had to clean what, and Sakura Haruno _really _didn't want to clean both restrooms. Those urinals didn't look very appealing.

Tear.

"Eh?" Sakura stared at the fabric in her hands with a dumbfounded look upon her face. Sasuke stared at her demonically as he studied his ripped pants' leg.

"Sakura!" Sasuke admonished, chasing after the fleeing pinkette.

"Don't hurt me!" Sakura whined, as Sasuke chased her in circles around the tables in the dining hall. Not noticing the cloth in her way, Sakura's foot made contact with it and caused her to fall flat on her butt. Unfortunately, when Sakura fell, she hit the table. Due to this, the bucket of soap water on the table knocked over, and spilled all over her. Sasuke smirked and chuckled to himself at the miserable girl.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sherry screamed, throwing the cloth Sakura recently slipped on onto Sasuke's face. Sasuke growled, removing the cloth as Sasuke laughed in his face. Her laughter came to an abrupt stop when Sherry gave her the scariest death stare she had ever witnessed. Well, besides the ones Sasuke would give her. Too bad both Sherry _and _Sasuke were glaring at her.

"I can't even trust you guys with simple chores? Immaturity seems to still be as present as ever with you two goons. Forget it, the dining hall could actually get _worse_ from you guys cleaning it at this point. I'm starting to think that putting you two together is the worst decision I've made yet. Tonight will be your last night in the cabin together. Pack your things so you can leave in the morning." Sherry scolded, as Sakura and Sasuke silently cheered. There _was _a god.

"Are we moving back to our old cabins?" Sakura tried her best to look ashamed and disappointed, but she could barely hold back her smile.

"Yes. Remember, pack tonight."

* * *

Sasuke exited the shower, the place which reeked of Sakura's Pink Sugar shower gel. Being the gentleman he was, he let her shower before him. What did he have to lose, anyway? The hot water was endless. Sasuke likey.

Sasuke wrapped his black towel around his lower half so it would stay put. He put gel in the back of his hair to spike it, like always. He applied his Calvin Klein deodorant and cologne, and dried off so he could put on his navy blue Calvin Klein boxers. He looked like he was straight out of GQ.

Sasuke smirked, admiring his own body as he looking at his toned abs and arms. He heard Sakura making her usual strange shrieks as she watched one of her Korean dramas. Suddenly, he came up with a brilliant idea. Since it was their last night together, why not tease Sakura a little? The last time he had her convinced that he was about to kiss her right then and there.

_Kiss? _

He had never really imagined kissing Sakura, nor planned to. The mere thought made him uncomfortable, like he was taking candy from a baby.

But hey, they wouldn't be living in the same cabin for much longer, so a joke couldn't hurt.

Sasuke hung his towel up over the shower and walked out of the bathroom, immediately eyeing Sakura. Seeing Sakura, a wave of emotion he didn't know he had washed over him. But it was just a joke, right? He subtly coughed, running his hands through his hair as Sakura's eyes slowly turned to meet his. Her hair was still slightly wet, and the water droplets fell from the ends of her hair to her large grey t-shirt. All she was wearing was the oversized shirt and panties. She caught herself staring wide-eyed, as she lightly blushed and looked away immediately.

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke in his usual serious tone, his dark orbs pouring into Sakura's as their eyes met once again. Sakura cleared her throat nervously, looking away again. "You're not funny, jerk." She muttered, attempting to ignore the god beside her and watch the TV instead. Sasuke said nothing and sat at the edge of her bed, in front of the TV.

"Y-Yah! Go sit on your own bed!" Sakura yelled, hitting him with the remote. Sasuke grabbed it and set it down beside him. "This is the last night with just us."

Sakura furrowed her brows, "I don't know what you're getting at, Uchiha. Do you really think I'm gonna fall for your tricks at this point?"

Sasuke stared into her eyes as his own heart began to feel heavy. "Would you believe me if I said this wasn't a joke?"

Sakura grew nervous, playing with her bracelet like she always did in these situations. "No."

Sasuke's face inched toward hers as her face began growing hotter and hotter.

Sasuke began chuckling as she messed with her pink hair like he would a little boy.

"Y-You asshole!" Sakura yelled, abusing the Uchiha with her pillow.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Sasuke asked, as a light blush washed over Sakura's face.

"This…well…"

Sasuke smirked, now lying beside Sakura. "Thought so."

"S-Shut up! And whose bed are you on?" Sakura said, hitting Sasuke in the shoulder and crossing her arms. Sasuke chuckled, getting up from her bed and stretching. Sakura watched him with furrowed brows as he turned off the lights and laid down in his bed.

"Night." Sasuke said with a yawn, settling in his covers.

"Goodnight. You suck." Sakura replied with a sigh, staring at the ceiling. She didn't think she'd be able to sleep very well.

* * *

"Welcome back, Forehead!" Ino squealed, being the morning person she was and embracing her pink-haired best friend. Hinata groggily greeted Sakura with a tired smile, also bringing her into a hug. Tenten was passed out on her bed with her mouth hanging open obnoxiously as she snored. One leg was hanging off the side of the bed while her arms were above her head.

"At least our last three days here will be spent together." Sakura said with a bright smile, putting down her purple duffel bag.

* * *

"Everyone got their rock climbing gear on? Alright, well let's begin with the basics." Greg handed out a paper to the usual groups.

It read:

_Safety Precautions_

_Check your knots and harness buckles_

_Wear a helmet at all times_

_Inspect your gear and replace when needed_

_Know your climbing partners and their habits_

_Check your belay_

_Keep an eye on the weather_

_Rock breaks - check your holds (loose holds are marked with a white X)_

_Always double check your rappel system (this is a climber's most dangerous mistake)_

This was going to be a long day.

"I want boy and girl partners, so pick your own and we'll get started. Just get in line at the different areas and you can begin climbing together." Greg said with a smile, as the group of teens all groaned.

Ino quickly grabbed Shikamaru as Kin glared in her direction, "You better make sure I don't die."

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed, as Ino smiled and linked arms with him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin said flirtatiously, waving to the beautiful male. Sasuke, in mere panic, grabbed Sakura as soon as he spotted her. She was the most tolerable around here. (And maybe he just wouldn't admit that he wanted her as a partner.)

"Sakura-san! Please be my partner!" Rock Lee demanded, blowing Sakura kisses as she scowled. She sighed, "Sorry, Lee. I already have a partner."

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging her from behind. Hinata blushed and felt extremely light headed.

"Oi, Hinata? Hinata?"

And she was completely knocked out.

"Naruto, take her to the infirmary!" Greg said, as Naruto picked her up bridal style.

"Will do Gregory!" Naruto said with a smile, running off with an unconscious girl in his arms.

"You're my partner." Neji stated, grabbing Tenten hastily by the hand as she blushed lightly.

"Yah! You better pick a good spot! I'll beat you to the top in no time." Tenten challenged with her bright smile as Neji smirked. They looked up at the spot Neji brought her to before them. It looked like the hardest one to climb.

"Perfect." Tenten squealed, securing her buckles.

"Your helmet." Neji said, placing Tenten's helmet on her head and buckling it for her. Her heart was already racing.

"Thank you!" Tenten tried her hardest not to seem nervous. Neji buckled his quickly and smirked as they both got ready to climb.

"1, 2, go!" Tenten counted as they ferociously climbed the rocks, and raced to reach the top.

Neji got there before Tenten, and stopped and smirked at her as she finished close behind.

"You suck." Tenten whined, as her and Neji stayed put at the top of the rocks.

"Not really." Neji chuckled, offering his hand to Tenten as she smiled and accepted it. "Unusual of you to be so kind."

"I am a Hyuga, after all." Neji said with a smirk, as she climbed up next to him.

"Yeah, yeah. What do we do now? Everyone else is so slow." Tenten sighed, gazing at the other troubled students. Sasuke and Sakura could be seen bickering. Sasuke had an extremely annoyed look on his face as he glared at the pinkette. Shikamaru and Ino were nowhere to be seen.

"We could just stay up here." Neji said in a joking seductive tone as Tenten furrowed her brows and blushed.

"See ya." Tenten scoffed, quickly scaling the rock wall as Neji chuckled to himself.

* * *

"Yah! Hurry up! I already showed you it was easy." Sasuke yelled, as he lifted Sakura who was scared for her life to begin climbing the rocks.

"Don't touch me." Sakura countered. She would have hit him if she weren't so scared of heights.

"How else am I supposed to lift you?" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone, dropping the girl as she screamed. She covered her eyes with her hands.

"Am I dead?"

Sakura uncovered her eyes, revealing her feet floating one foot off the ground.

"Not bad." Sakura said, satisfied with herself for some strange reason. Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"Yah, help me get out of this!" Sakura called after him as he turned around and smirked at her. "Nope." Sasuke continued walking away as Sakura yelled after him.

"I'll get you for this, fuckface!" Sakura yelled, shaking her fist at the retreating teenage male.

"Sakura?" Tenten shot Sakura a confused look as she reached the ground. "Need help?" Sakura nodded furiously and smiled at her brunette friend. Thank the lord for Tenten.

"Thanks Ten!" Sakura beamed as Tenten helped her out of the equipment.

"No prob. I'm guessing that Ino's making out with Shikamaru somewhere, so wanna check on Hinata?" Tenten asked rhetorically, pulling Sakura's arm as they made their way to the infirmary.

* * *

"Hinata." Naruto whined, poking the girl who just wouldn't awaken. He studied her delicate features, tracing every outline, his cerulean eyes looking more intent than ever. Her porcelain skin reflected the bright light coming in from the blinds, concentrated on her small nose. Her thick, makeup-less eyelashes were closed as she breathed gently through her small bowed lips. The white infirmary blanket covered her petite body, as her chest moved up and down with every breath.

Naruto shook his head, snapping out of his daze. Since when did he stare at Hinata Hyuga in such a manner? Since when did she look like a beautiful, enchanted fairy?

He, for one, didn't know, but as he continued to stare at her lips, he even wanted to taste her. Her natural beauty and pink lips teased him. She lay there looking sound asleep, as he continuously fought the urge to kiss her. It wasn't fair at all.

Naruto leaned in as his warm breath was rushing over Hinata's cheeks and her lips, but the warmth is almost freezing to Hinata's face. It's as though the warmth is merely a cover-up for something lethally cold. It's as though the Naruto holding Hinata tightly at the moment is going to warp into somebody sinister and deadly, in mere seconds.

The blond leaned in and closed the miniscule gap between the two of them. Naruto's lips touched Hinata's cold ones, seeming inseparable.

Naruto eyes shot open in realization, as he abruptly pulled away from the girl.

"Naruto! Is she alright?" Tenten rushed in, running to Hinata's side. Sakura followed in shortly after. Naruto, still blushing, nodded slowly.

"Flicking her on the forehead always works to wake her up." Tenten explained to Naruto, as Sakura flicked Hinata on the forehead and her eyes jolted open.

"I'm so sorry!" Hinata suddenly got out of her covers and bowed to Naruto and the girls.

Tenten smacked Hinata lightly, "W-Well Naruto, we're gonna go now." Tenten said, as her and Sakura looked overly nervous. Hinata gave them a confused look as they grabbed her by the wrist and speed-walked out of the infirmary. Sakura turned to Naruto quickly as they were leaving, putting fingers to her eyes and then to him to signal that she was watching him.

"K-K-K-Kiss-" Sakura let out as Tenten slapped a hand over her mouth.

**"_Shhhh!" Sakura covered Tenten's mouth as they peeked in the room where Hinata and Naruto were. Their eyes widened as they saw the blond teen kiss their beloved friend._**

**"_Should we tell Hinata?" Sakura mouthed in a panic, trying to walk away._**

**"_Let's talk about this later." Tenten mouthed back, pulling Sakura in the room when Naruto's lips had left Hinata's._**

**"_Naruto! Is she alright?"_**

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, as her friends weren't able to hide their panic. Tenten turned to Sakura and tilted her head to the left threateningly, as Sakura looked nervously at the menacing girl.

Sakura laughed nervously, "Just making sure you were okay. You know, your brain could've been damaged from falling. We erm…are acting weird to see if you could tell."

Tenten wanted to scream. Sakura was the worst liar in the world. Couldn't she have come up with something simple, and not completely irrelevant?

"Are you guys hiding something?" Hinata asked with suspicion in her eyes.

"No way! Sakura's just kidding! We're just the usual goons you call your best friends." Tenten said a sheepish smile, nudging Sakura who was sweating.

Hinata smiled gently, "Okay. Lunch?"

Tenten and Sakura nodded, linking arms with Hinata and making their way to the dining hall.

"Wait, where's Ino?" Hinata asked.

"Right here!" Ino came running towards them, waving her hand in the air excitedly with a huge smile on her face.

"Hm. Either you really enjoyed rock climbing, or you were making out with Shikamaru." Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"I don't kiss and tell." Ino winked, bringing her index finger to her lips.

"You just did." Tenten said blatantly, as Ino smacked her in the shoulder.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! I'm working hard studying for final exams and what not! It has been on my computer for a while but I thought it was too short, but fuck it. Atleast its something for you guys who have been waiting so long!

xx


End file.
